Twins
by TuRtLe88
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Fred and George were the best of friends, brothers, twins. George reflects on their lives and provides his insight as to what happened and why. ONESHOT


**AN: I seriously got this idea from reading **_**Lord of the Flies**_** for my English class. And then, once most of this was written mentally and half was written physically, my friend pointed out how Jo woefully neglected George in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I realized she was right and it spurred me even further to finish this. This is the first ever fic I've written that follows DH. It goes ROUGHLY in chronological order and if I messed anything up DH timeline-wise please tell me. I've only read the book once but I plan to reread it. It was better than HBP so I actually kinda liked it. Anyways, this is really short and it's a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the Weasley twins. I have nothing witty or humorous to say here because this is heavy stuff and I don't want to start you off on the wrong foot. I also do not own **_**Lord of the Flies**_** which was by Sir William Golding. In fact, the only thing in this story that belongs to me is the ideas. Everything else belongs to other people.**

I once read William Golding's _Lord of the Flies_. It was a book full of action and gore, but that's not why I like it. I liked it because of Samneric. They reminded me of my twin and me. Samneric were never apart and did everything together. They were the best of friends and completed each other's sentences. That's what me and Fred were like.

Fred and I, we were practically one person, just like Samneric. It was always Fred and George, not just Fred or just George. I never got mad that Fred's name was always first; we were extensions of each other and so it didn't matter whose name was mentioned first.

When Fred and I were little, Mum says we couldn't even be in separate rooms. We never had security blankets or a necessary stuffed animal. Fred was my security _brother_ and I was his. Ron made fun of us for that so we turned his teddy into a spider.

When we went to Hogwarts, Fred was sorted first because it was alphabetical. When I went to the hat it said, "Didn't I just sort you? Ahhh, twins. Well off you go; GRYFFINDOR! with your brother." Once Fred was sorted I wasn't nervous. I never worried that we'd be split up. I knew we'd go to the same house. No one would separate us. Ever. That's what we thought then.

We met Lee Jordan that night and became fast friends. He was fascinated by how we did everything together. He became almost a brother to us. But then, brother is a word we just tossed around; being a Weasley, we had four other brothers. Now I take family very seriously.

Mum once told us that her cousins Gideon and Fabian were just like us: inseparable twins. They even went down together and took a few Death Eaters with them. We told her that as long as we had our twin we wouldn't be afraid of anything.

We met the Patil twins in our third year. They were in Ron's year and in separate houses. We once had a conversation with them but they were a different type of twins. They thought of themselves solely as individuals and not as two parts of a whole. They hated people thinking of them as one. We told them they were silly; being a twin means being a part of a whole and it's a big deal. They didn't understand.

That was around the time we started the ancient ritual of dating. Fred and I knew it was all just for fun. We were two halves of a whole, after all. We would never fall in love or get married; we didn't need to because we had each other. If we did, it would probably have to be twins like us; they would understand.

Harry Potter was our little brother's best friend. He _was_ family. Sometimes we thought of him as Ron's twin, lost at birth. They acted like us a lot of the time. There was no question; everyone knew. Even he knew, though not explicitly. He even gave us his Triwizard winnings to open our shop. Family helps each other out. Harry gets that. We get that. That's why we got what Harry was trying to say with the money.

Fred and I, we loved to prank. We had to set ourselves apart from Bill, Charlie, and Percy who came before us. Never mind that we were already different because we were twins. Bill was the first head boy in the family, Charlie the first quidditch captain, Percy the only complete arse, Ron was best friends with Harry freaking Potter and Ginny was a girl. We had to have something of our own.

Our shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, was our pride and joy. We made a profit too. We loved Dad to death but it's painful to go to a school like Hogwarts when you're as poor as we were. He would've made good money if there weren't so many of us kids.

Fred and I never worried though. We were always carefree and joyous. We never worried about anything. Mum hated our attitude; we scared her half to death countless times because we couldn't care less.

When the Dark Lord came back to power we wanted to help the Order of the Phoenix. We were of age and wanted to join the Order but couldn't. We joined the DA later that year to further that goal and to do something good. We didn't just want to learn to defend ourselves in the life or death situations; we wanted to help fight the good fight against Voldemort.

When we left Hogwarts we finally joined the Order. Then we really _were_ doing something. At least it felt like it. Ron was the second in the family not to graduate. Fred and I were first.

We had to get Harry from his relatives before he came of age. Some of us had to take the Polyjuice and become images of him. Fred and I were separated that night for the plan, both to play Harry, but we didn't mind. By that time we could be away from each other for as much as a few days. Sometimes you hear about twin telepathy; Fred and I had something like that. How could you be as close as we were and not have something like that?

When we got Harry back to the Burrow, my ear had been blown off. We joked about how Mum would finally be able to tell us apart. That attitude didn't last long after Bill and Fleur's wedding. That's when the chaos of the war really started to kick in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left during the reception and weren't heard from for a few months. Everyone went back to their usual business. The Order and its affiliates even started a broadcast on the Wireless called Potter Watch. Attendance at Hogwarts became compulsory for underage witches and wizards so Ginny and Ron's friends all went back to school. All except Ron, Hermione, Harry and all muggleborns, that is.

Then, after a few months without word of Ron, Harry or Hermione, Ron comes home in a foul mood. He practically locked himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone about what happened. He seemed upset and depressed and Fred and I thought it was because he was so far from Harry for so long. Harry was his best friend, his surrogate brother. Fred and I were upset that he would leave someone so important to fend for himself in this war. It was _Harry's_ war and we couldn't understand how Ron could leave his almost twin off to deal with that practically alone.

Ron disappeared one night and we were positive he'd gone back. There was no question to it. The drawing power of his best friend was too strong. We waited awhile longer and got word that he was staying with Bill and Fleur while they prepared for something major. Of course, Ron, Harry and Hermione were always very secretive. There was always something deeper to what they were doing that nobody else could ever understand. Not that Fred and I tried. We let it be because we knew sometimes you just have to keep the world guessing.

Not too much later, the Order was called to Hogwarts. Everyone knew this was the battle to end all battles. Fred and I rushed in without and inhibitions. We knew which side would win. We knew the power of caring about someone, knew it was the tightest bond one could possibly have. That battle showed a different side of a lot of people. Ron finally showed how much he really cared about Hermione, Mum showed just how much she loves us all, Harry showed he was willing to do anything to save us and win for the side of the good and Fred, Fred gave his life for the cause.

I was sad at first. It felt like I was missing a limb or even other, more important body parts. Then, I slowly started to realize something. Fred was still a part of me. He was alive inside of me. We were finally the one person we were meant to be all along. It didn't matter that we were now just George. We were one and that's all that matters.

I kept running the joke shop because it was what I-- we loved. I started dating in a more serious fashion. Being one person, although I had Fred with me, felt kind of empty. It was odd not having someone right there to hug when I needed or to comfort me, or to make me laugh if that's what I needed. Being a twin made me see that I wasn't as strong when I functioned independently.

I think that sometimes, twins are two people who were supposed to be one but it somehow got screwed up. Fred and I were that kind of twins. Now, instead of being one person in two bodies, we're finally one person in one body. It feels good to have him with me forever; never to be separated again. Maybe everyone has that person that makes them both a whole, and maybe not. All I know is that it was easy having that person there for me from day one. Now, he'll be with me to the last day. I'm not sad Fred died because he really didn't. Fred's body died but Fred still lives in me.


End file.
